1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat and, more particularly, to a seat for a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chair 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a seat support unit 12 and a seat 10 mounted on a top of the seat support unit 12. However, the seat 10 has a fixed size that cannot be adjusted freely according to users of different sizes so that the seat 10 cannot satisfy the requirements of different users.